<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мечта by Fausthaus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474967">Мечта</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus'>Fausthaus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DUMAS Alexandre - Works, Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas, The Count of Monte Cristo - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Они могут быть лучшими друзьями?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мечта</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В тексте имеются отсылки к мюзиклу Джека Мэрфи и Фрэнка Уайлдхорна «Граф Монте-Кристо», поставленном несколько лет назад в Oper Leipzig. Отличие постановки от других версий мюзикла в том, что Эдмону Дантесу номер 34 выжгли клеймом на груди</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Капли воды и солнечный свет. Они могут быть лучшими друзьями, но иногда становятся худшими врагами. Парадокс, который Эдмон Дантес иногда даже считал ужасным. Ведь огонь превращал темноту в свет, вода помогала жить, даже если вокруг совсем не было света.</p><p>Редкие лучи солнца дарили тепло, помогали видеть мир, таким, какой он есть. Только смириться с новым миром так и не получилось. Желание вырваться обратно на свет продолжало жить под выжженной клеймом кожей. Желание почувствовать на коже соленые капли, щедро раздариваемые бесконечным морем, услышать, как расступаются морские волны, пропуская «Фараон» вперед, к горизонту, где небо и вода соединялись воедино и дарили чувство бесконечной свободы.</p><p>Иногда Эдмон смеялся. В проклятом каменном мешке смех звучал как насмешка. Отвечал сам себе эхом. Сводил с ума. Даже крики не были такими страшными, как смех над самим собой. Смех отлетал от стен и несся вверх, к солнцу или звездам. Иногда Эдмон путался и не знал, какие же светила царят где-то высоко на небе, заставляя линию горизонта гореть кровавым огнем на закате.</p><p>Порой желание почувствовать на коже дыхание ветра заставляло выть от боли и ужаса. Эдмону казалось, что он навсегда замурован в ненавистном мире, где нет и никогда не будет даже отблеска надежды. Вода сушила губы, засыпая рот песком. Свет выжигал на веках еще одно клеймо, заставляя слепнуть от страха и невыносимой тоски, поселившийся в сердце. Сердце, которое стало всего лишь проводником для застывшей от боли крови. Эдмон пытался заставить сердце остановиться навсегда, но оно сопротивлялось. Всегда сопротивлялось. Эдмон понимал, что он просто до сих пор хочет выжить. И снова научиться мечтать. Мечта? Да, даже у его сердца есть мечта.</p><p>Солнечный свет может превратиться в бушующее пламя. Капли воды могут затянуть в глубокий водоворот, откуда не будет возврата. Если соединить их в собственном сердце, они вместе сожгут в сердце все чувства, кроме ненависти. Граф Монте-Кристо считал этот парадокс восхитительным.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>